Cucumbers and Canopies
by StendanMoustache
Summary: Brendan teases Ste while he is at the deli. With a cucumber. Rated M. For BestINeverHad


**Oh you people are good at suggesting!**

**I know I'm writing **_**Kitchen Trays and Stowaways **_**at the moment but I had to write this after it was suggested!**

**Thank you ****to **_**BestINeverHad**___**for**** this. **

**Enjoy **

Ste was in the Deli, things were now ok between him and Doug since he went back to Brendan. Ste and Brendan had been together just over three months now and they were more in love now than ever. Not to mention the mind blowing sex they had every night.

The raw passion between the sheets each night was unbelievable. The pumping, the licking, the sucking…

Ste was brought back to reality by fingers snapping in front of him.

"Ste… Ste… Hello earth to Ste!"

"Huh, sorry Doug?" Ste said realising there was now a bulge in his pants. 'God that Irishman' Ste thought.

"Ste you've been standing there for five minutes now, have you not heard a word I've said?" Doug asked fairly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Doug I'm miles away. What did you want me to do again?" Ste asked. This tightness in his pants was begging for attention. He prayed Doug didn't notice it.

"I need you to sort out the delivery slots. The company called and they don't know what time they can drop the stock round."

"They've been delivering to us for months though. Just say normal time."

"Well Mr Head in the clouds, that's what I was telling you when you were zoned out. The other company had to shut down so I booked in with these."

"Ok Doug ill ring them in a second" Ste said already bored with the conversation.

Brendan was sorting out the rota at Chez Chez. He was going crazy with the urge to touch Steven. His Steven. God the sex they had, had last night was intense. Brendan sucking Ste off. Ste sucking Brendan off. Rimming. Fucking. Screaming. Brendan had to go and see Ste. Last night Ste had teased Brendan by saying he couldn't touch. 'Payback time my boy' Brendan thought.

Ste had just got off the phone to the new suppliers. 'What a bunch of assholes' He thought. What he noticed then made his bulge worse. Brendan heading towards the deli with that look on his face. You know the one that says 'I'm going to make you pay' Ste knew this was about last night. Ste mentally slapped himself for teasing Brendan because he would always get Ste back ten times better.

"Morning Steven, Douglas."

"Morning." They both said in unison.

"What can I get ya Bren" Ste said.

"Sausage roll please Steven. A big one" Brendan purred out the word big.

"Of course" Ste flushed red under Brendan's heavy lustful gaze.

Ste gave Brendan his sausage roll and put it on his 'Tab'. Brendan went and sat on the leather sofa and spread his legs wide.

'Don't do this to me you bastard' Ste thought as he did. Brendan knew what effect he was having on Ste so he took the sausage roll whole in his mouth and closed his eyes. Subtly pushing it in and out.

Ste let out a groan which he disguised as a cough. But Brendan knew exactly what it was.

"Ste can you reach this for me?" Doug asked and Ste was thankful for the distraction.

Ste tried to reach it but realised he couldn't.

"I can't Doug" Ste said trying to hide the obvious tent in his pants. Thankfully Doug didn't see it but right now Ste wished he did.

"Brendan can you come and reach this for me?" Doug said. 'Fuck you Doug' Ste screamed in his mind.

"Of course Douglas" Brendan said obviously willing to take advantage of the situation.

Brendan strode over, he had purposely un-tucked his shirt and took his suit jacket off so it would give Ste a better view of his toned arms.

He reached up and snatched the bag of flour from the top shelf letting his shirt ride up in the process and purposely straining his arms making the mussels show.

Ste was trying to think of anything to make his bulge go down but it was just getting bigger.

At that moment Brendan handed the flour over to Doug who thanked him and purposely dropped his phone under the unit.

"Oh crap" He said as he knew when he bent down Ste's eyes would be burning holes in his ass. He bent down to find his phone which he spotted straight away and decided to pretend he couldn't find it.

When he stood back up Ste's eyes were full of lust and were looking anywhere but Brendan.

"Brendan make yourself useful, chop that cucumber would you?" Doug said completely unaware of the teasing going on around him.

"Why can't you do it" Ste said trying to hide the edge in his voice.

"Well Mrs Thompson's wedding is tomorrow and I'm trying to get these canopies sorted."

"It's fine Steven, show me where you want me." Brendan said with his eyes full of lust.

"Just cut that there into circles." Ste said looking at Brendan while pointing to the cucumber and knife that Doug had laid out.

Brendan picked up the cucumber realising Ste was watching him and Doug was too busy putting little bits of Salmon into the canopies to notice what he was about to do.

He picked up the cucumber and slowly ran his tongue along the underside of it. Ste's breathe hitched and Brendan started stroking it up and down working into a sow rhythm.

He then to the top of it in his mouth and started to work his way down it slowly. A low moan escaped Ste and Brendan then noticed the bulges in both their pants.

He took the cucumber out of his mouth, wiped it on his T shirt and started to cut it while at the same time fondling one of the canopies Doug said were no good. He licked his finger and slowly started to finger the pastry. Ste and Brendan both made eye contact. Ste let out a moan which they both thought was quiet.

All of a sudden a crash was made and Ste and Brendan both sprang apart. Doug had dropped a tray because of witnessing their little show and was looking at them in wide eyed horror.

"Eww...that's just... No...What were, the cucumber …Canopies ...Fingers...I…go now both of you" Doug stuttered.

Ste was flushed with redness but Brendan just shrugged it off.

"Fine by me Douglas" He said as he threw Ste over his shoulder, grabbed his jacket and ran home while feeling Steven's bulge just across his shoulder.

As soon as they got home the stripped each other within seconds and started kissing each other with force.

They were both completely naked and Brendan started sucking Ste off while he inserted two fingers hitting Ste's prostate with every move. Ste was screaming out in pleasure. Brendan stopped when he knew Ste was close and grabbed the lube and condom from the drawer. He tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on his big hot cock. He quickly squirted some lube on his fingers while slicking up Steven's hole and his dick.

He pushed into Ste's twitching hole and made his lover scream out with pleasure. He thrusted hard hitting Ste's spot every time.

"Oh fuck Steven" Brendan moaned.

After a few more thrusts Ste moaned "Bren…I'm..fuck..I'm gonna cum" Hardly able to form words.

At that they were both seeing starts as Brendan continued to thrust hard into Ste whilst jerking him off at the same time.

Then they both let out an almighty moan as they came together. Always together. Ste's cum shot all over his and Brendan's chest as Brendan came into the latex.

Brendan licked the cum up and fell on top of Ste while still inside him.

"Maybe you will learn not to tease me now Steven"

"Yeah" was all Steven could say has he came down.

Brendan rolled off of Ste, tied the condom up and threw it in the bin. He got back into bed they cuddled up to each other.

They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that this time. It was forever.

**Ok hoped you like it. Leave a review I'll love you forever.**

**StendanMoustache xx**


End file.
